Guys Night Out
by heroines
Summary: The boys have a night at the bar. DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN IT! WARNING: USE OH ALCOHOL, CANON OC PAIRING MENTIONED.


The boys knew they needed a night on the town. Each having their own problems, each worst then the other and each a harder to find the answer to.

Clint was always getting shouted at when he watched his favourite TV show, but who could blame him! He was one of the only ones who cooked meals. Erynne didn't have to yell at him when he chose his program over the already arranged night they had planned.

Thor was still upset about Jane not coming to New York. He had used all that mumbo-jumbo that Tony told him to us and that had sent Jane cursing his ear off, telling him that the metal tin can he had saved her from seemed more suitable.

Tony and Serenity were aruging again about whatever seemed to have pissed one or the other off. It had been Tony's idea after all to come to the local bar because of all their girlfriends being asses.

Logan, well Logan was going to be the DD.

But the most interesting case was Steve Rogers. He was sitting at the bar, looking gloomly into the glass as the liquid swirled. His frown was set and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Was the simple request of 'staying in Stark Tower when the city was under attack' a hard request to follow? Steve raised the glass to his lips and chugged back the drink. Charlie didn't understand. He didn't want her hurt! He ordered another glass of whiskey.

**"Cheer up Steve."**Tony stated, sitting into the empty chair, his sober expression clear as he sipped on his third glass of whiskey.

**"I don't get it? I just wanted her to be safe?"**Steve said dryly, holding the glass as he stared intensely at it. He sighed, lifting the glass to his lips and sucked it back.**"And I can't even get drunk. I can let the buzz take these thoughts away. Not like you can."**He snapped, drowning the glass before ordering another.

**"Wow boy-scout! Me and Sere fight all the time."**Tony said, causally waving his hand and sipping his drink.  
**"Yeah, but that's**_**normal**_**.**Steve said looking quite upset.**"You two are always fighting, like an old married couple."**

**"We're not old!"**

**"Marrie-"**

**"No!"**Tony said throwing his free hand into the air.  
**"Do you want to be married?"**Thor said strutting over with the empty glass that had once contained a fruity feminine drink.

**"What? No! Wel maybe - no! I mean it would -just - did you see the news report?"**Tony quickly changed the subject, his eyes turning to the TV above the bar.**"Looks like thunderstorms. Hope the ladies will be okay with out us... what am I talking about, they have**_**Natasha**_**."**

Steve laughed, at least this was_normal_. Tony talking, Thor listening and even the rest of the crew was moving closer so they could all chat. Bruce strolled through the door of the bar and headed straight for them at the small table. The group of man looked at each other, each now holding a glass of alcohol in their hands and grinning.

**"Let's play some Beer Pong, my friends. But with a twist."**Clint said, looking over at his 'friends' with a mischievious smile.**"Instead of drinking the beer, we'll take shots of volka, Russian volka."**He said, looking quite content.

**"I'll be Team A. Steve, Logan. Your on my team."**Tony said, looking content that he had two man who would be able to keep there heads. Clint shrugged, waving Thor and Bruce over to wards him, smirking as he went to get twelve cups of water, leaving Bruce and Thor to grab the twenty-four shots of volka.

Steve smirked slightly as he was tossed the pingpong ball and the cups were arranged. Steve bounced the ball across the table and watched it bounce off the cup on the far side and into Clint's awaiting hand. Steve raised a brow and watched Clint bounce the ball and it hit the water in the far end cup. Steve gurmbled, but Tony was looking startled as Steve grabbed the shot and drowned it in a second. Steve's face twisted in annoyance at the taste.

**"Your go Logan."**Steve said. Logan took the ball and bounced it into one of the cups, watching Thor take the shot and wince.

**"This mighty drink of mankind is terrible."**He stated, and put the shot glass down. Thor took the ball and bounced it into the cup across the table with a smirk watching Logan drown the shot, with out a wince. Tony swallowed as he moved forward, taking the ball and bouncing it. Getting it in and watching Bruce take the shot and swallowing the water after it.

Tony froze up as Bruce bounced the ball into the cup and Tony had to grab the volka shot and drown it. He started to cough and groaned as he looked at the rest of his team. He stood and watched as the same game went on. Steve getting on in so Clint had to drink, Clint missing. Logan missed as did Thor, and Bruce got it in, and Tony groaned as he swallowed yet another shot. Bruce ended up drinking too.

The same thing happened again, Steve and Logan getting off scot-free and Tony drinking the next shot. Tony's aim was decreasing as he shot the pingpong ball and hit Thor inbetween the eyes. Thor grumbled and said this puny game was not for gods like himself and moved off followed by Bruce and Logan - both of which had grown tired of nearly getting hit by the ball. It left Clint, Steve and Tony and about a dozen shots left.

**"Get six shots for each of us, last one standing wins!"**Steve said, laughing as Tony's eyes narrowed, calculating the best possible outcome. His lips twisted up wards as he sat down, body shifting slightly from right to left.**"Okay, two jello-shots, two volka shots and two whiskey shots. Let's do it men!"**Clint said.

First the boys notice, was that Clint was a man who could hold his liqour well. Clint had drowned the two jello-shooters, the two volka and had gotten one whiskey down before he was racing for the bathroom, excusing himself.

Tony was the next, but the alcohol in his system already didn't help and he passed out on the table after taking every shot. Steve however was smirking, looking thoroughly pleased, but his lips turned down and he frowned when he turned to look at Logan, motioning the man over.

**"We have to go **_**home**_**. These boys just lost it."**


End file.
